Dark Light
by Darkest Petal
Summary: Draco is a Vampire Prince and Harry is his mate. Ron and Hermione hate the idea and want him to be with Ginny. Now Harry must decide between his friends or Draco.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Light**

**Summary-**

Draco is a Vampire Prince and Harry is his mate. Ron and Hermione hate the idea of Harry with Draco; they only want him with Ginny. Harry must now decide his he should stay with his friends who try and control him, or stay with the man he loved and can be himself with.

**Chapter I**

Harry sighed as he shut the door to his apartment; he liked the sound of that, his apartment. Now there was no reason for them to send him back to his abusive relatives. He had bought his apartment in Diagon Ally after his fourth year; it was perfectly safe now that Voldemort was finally dead.

Harry took off his jacket and hung it in the closet right beside the front door; he then took of his shoes and laid them by the front door. He walked over to the table sat his keys down and pet Hedwig then picked up his mail. "Now what do they want?" Harry asked as he walked to his couch. He picked up his remote and turned on his flat screen TV.

_'Harry James Potter,_

_How could you ever think about buying a house of your own away from your Aunt and Uncle? Yes I know that they didn't treat you like a little prince but that gives you no reason to move out of the safety of their home. Even though Voldemort is gone does not mean the danger is too. There are still his Death Eaters out there planning to kill you._

_You need to visit us sometime this summer so we know you are safe. Ginny really misses you and wants to see you soon. She won't stop bugging me about when you're coming over. You two make a really cute couple. You need to ask her out soon, she is also worried you're not going to as her out. She has been sending you hints when ever she sees you. Stop being so dense and ask her out already!_

_Write me back as soon as you get this I need to know you are safe._

_Love_

_Hermione Granger.'_

Harry sighed setting the letter down "Damn she worried too much. I am not a little boy I can take care of myself." He muttered to himself opening the next letter.

_'Harry James Potter,_

_What is this nonsense I hear that you moved out of the safety of your Aunt and Uncles house? Do you think this is wise? You do know that even if Voldemort is gone his Death Eaters are still out there planning your death. Well of course you do. And I know you can take care of your self; I was there when you killed Voldemort. But I am your godfather so I am entitled to worry over you, so please be careful._

_I have very good news, Padfoot has been cleared! He is a free man. Isn't that good news! I am happy for him, now he can live his life with out looking over his shoulders. He can find the perfect person for him. I have found that perfect person for myself . . . but you may not accept him. I hear the two of you don't like each other. He his Snape, but I am happy with him. He takes really good care of me._

_Write back when you can, you're most likely busy trying to fight off all those women with a stick._

_With Love,_

_Remus J. Lupin'_

"I am half tempted to change my fucking name." Harry said throwing the letter down and opening the last one.

_'Harry James Potter,_

_How dare you move out of the safety of your Aunt and Uncle and into Diagon Ally; you know that place is unsafe with all the Death Eaters roaming around planning to kill you. Does Dumbledore know about this? You better hope so for your sake, I am going to speak with him this afternoon. And you better write me back as soon as you get this so I know you are safe and sound._

_Oh and I heard about you giving George and Fred money to start that stupid joke shop. How could you do that! You had no right to do that Harold! They are my sons if I wanted them to have a joke shop I would have given them the money myself. Now that they have that stupid joke shop they have no reason to go back to school, I hope you know I am blaming that on you too._

_Come visit us soon, we all miss you especially Ginny. You two make such a lovely couple, oh and think of how cute your kids will be! I expect to hear from you very soon, if not I will go house by house knocking on every door until I find you!_

_Love,_

_Molly Weasely'_

"That is it I am no long Harry James Potter!" Harry said playfully. He wrote back to the three people not really wanting Hermione and Mrs. Weasely storming down Diagon Ally scaring every one to death while looking for him. When he was done he got up, streached, then walked into the kitchen to look for some food and found nothing.

"Well, I do need a new book." Harry said picking up his keys. Harry loved to read though no one know, and the only reason they didn't know was because he didn't brag like some one he knew. *Cough Hermione Cough* He was also very smart, smarter than Hermione, and top of all his classed but no one other than the teachers knew because he changed his grades so that Hermione wouldn't find out, because heaven forbid any one could possibly be smarter than her. And Harry found out the hard way that Hermione just had to be the smartest person in the school.

It was during third year; they had just gotten their scores on the 500 point quiz in Transfiguration. Hermione had gotten a 490 while Harry had gotten a perfect score. Harry could believe what had happen next, it had all happen so fast. Hermione had accused Harry of cheating and everyone believed her. Hermione and the other Gryffindors stopped talking to him until the next test which was a month later. Harry was smart enough to change his grade to be lower than Hermione's so as to not make her angry at him again. And ever since then he made sure that all his grades were lower than hers. . . Snape hatted that he tried to make himself look dumb.

As Harry walked to the book store he noticed that everybody was look at him, and he couldn't figure out why. He had grown up since he kill Voldemort, his hear was not to his shoulders, he had tamed and straitened it so now it looked uneven but he pulled the look off. He got his eyes fixed so his bright green eyes didn't have to hide behind his glasses and stood out more. His body had taken a more feminim look to it, but Harry didn't mind. He couldn't believe that his looks were what made the people stop and stare at him like they were about to pounce on him.

When he got to the book store he looked around a little, nothing really catching his eyes. He turned to leave when a brown leather book caught his eyes. He reached up to grab it but found that is was too far out of his reach. So he stood on his toes to get higher but it was still too high. As he was trying to the book he never notices his black shirt rise up to show his perfectly soft skin or the crowd forming to look at him, nor did he hear the possessive growl coming from a certain blond or the complaints from the crowd when the said blond blocked them from looking at him. What he did notice was the moonlight pale hand that grabbed the book and handed it to him.

"Thank you." Harry said turning around to come face to face -well more like face to chest- with Draco Malfoy.

"Consider it an early birthday gift." Draco said smirking, "So you like to read about Vampires." Harry looked down to the book in his hand to see that it was indeed about Vampires; no shocker there considering that all the books in his apartment had something to do with Vampires. His favorite series was the Twilight Series by Stephenie Meyer. Even though she was a Muggle she wrote her Vampires just the way they were supposed to be: strong, beautiful, protective, not always evil yet not always good, and not afraid of crosses or sun.

"So what if I like to read about vampires, I find them very fascinating, is that a problem?" Harry asked and puffed out his checks like a little kid unknowingly making Draco's pants tighter.

"Nope." Draco said as he bent down to whisper in Harry's ear, "I also find them very fascinating." he then nipped Harry's ear. Harry moaned then blushed a bright red.

"W-what is your favorite thing about them?" Harry asked as they walked to the counter.

"Hm, I would have to say their love for their mate, and how protective they are of them." Draco said standing behind Harry as he paid for the book. He bared his fangs at the cashier who was trying -key word- to flirt with Harry, when the cashier saw Draco he instantly stopped.

"That's my favorite thing too." Harry said as they walked out of the book store. "I think it's very romantic; don't you?"

"Yes, very romantic.." Draco said as he moved a strand of hair out of Harry's face.

"I would love to have some one treat me like that." Harry said as he gave Draco shy glances. Harry has been in love with Draco since he first met him. Draco saw the glances Harry was giving him out of the corner of his eyes and smiled. He stopped Harry when he saw a group of young teenage witches running toward them to the book store.

"You deserve to be treated that way." Draco said as they continued walking. "So is it true that you bought your own apartment here in Diagon Ally?" He asked as they walked into a store.

"Yeah, I just couldn't live with my relatives any longer." Harry said getting a basket.

"I see. Do you think it wise?" Draco asked and Harry asked sighing angryly shocking Draco with his sudden mood swing. Draco didn't like the thought of Harry being mad at him set to find out what he did wrong. "What? What's wrong? What did I do?"

"You didn't do any thing." Harry said as he started to fill up his basket with food.

"Then what is wrong? Why did you suddenly get mad?" Draco asked.

"I am just sick and tired of people asking me why I moved out of my Aunt and Uncles, if I thought it wise. They keep reminding me that Death Eaters are still out there planing to kill me. Do they not think that I can defend myself? Was I not the one to distroy Voldemort?" Harry asked cry out of anger by the end of his rant. Draco carefully took the basket out of Harry's hands and sat it down on the ground then pulled Harry into a hug.

"I'm sorry I asked that. I know you can defend yourself, I am just worried. You are very important to me." Draco said softly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I care for you Harry and I don't want to see you hurt." Draco said, "Now lets finish shopping, too many people are staring at you like you are fresh meat in a lions cage." Harry nodded and Draco bent down and picked up the basket of food. He then held out his hand for Harry to take, Harry instantly took it with a smile.

After the boys paid for the food Harry showed him his apartment. "I'm sorry if it's a bit small." Harry said as he took off his shoes.

"It is fine, nice and cozy. Just what I pictured your apartment to look and feel like." Harry blushed at that.

"Um, make your self at home, I'll go make us something to eat."

"Okay." Draco said said as he sat down on the couch. "Would you like me to help?"

"No, I'm fine, you can watch some TV if you want." Harry called from the kitchen.

"Um, okay." Draco said and turned on the TV. He saw a commercial about a concert that was happening later on tonight in Muggle London.

"Oh I love that band. I wish I could get tickets to see them." Harry called from the kitchen.

"I have some tickets, do you want to go with me?" Draco asked.

"Really?" Harry asked.

'No, but I could get you the tickets if you wish.' Draco thought as he nodded.

"Of course I want to go!" Harry said as he brought in some sandwitches and chips. "Here you go." he said handing Draco his sandwitch.

"Thanks. So I'll pick you up around 7?" Draco asked.

"It's a date." Harry said then kissed Draco's cheek. Draco smiled and rested his arm on the couch above Harry's shoulders. "Oh shoot." Harry suddenly said scaring Draco.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I forgot our drinks in the kitchen." Harry said as he started to get up but was pulled back down onto the couch by Draco.

"I'll get them." Draco said and stood up, as he got to the kitchen the door bell rang. Draco walked over to the door and opened it to show both Ron and Hermione. "Hello." Draco said.

"Sorry, we must have the wrong apartment." Hermione said.

"Draco who is it?" Harry asked walking up behind Draco. "Oh, hello Ron, Hermione I wasn't expecting you." Harry said nervously.

'Obviously.' Ron thought.

"Well, we were in Diagon Ally and decided to pop in and say hi." Hermione said.

'More like check in on me.' Harry thought bitterly.'

"Well, come on in and make yourselves at home." Harry said and Draco moved aside to let them in.

"A bit small isn't it?" Ron asked.

'Like you have any room to talk Weasely.' Draco thought as he got his and Harry's drink.

"Wasn't your Aunt and Uncles house much bigger?" Hermione asked as she sat on the couch.

"Um, yes." Harry said already knowing where this conversation was headed was hatting every bit of it. Draco came out of the kitchen and handed Harry his drink and stood right beside him.

"So why'd you move out?" Ron asked.

"Because I felt like it was time that I took care of myself." Harry said as he played with his shirt.

"Do you think it is wise?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Harry said irritated.

"But what about the Death Eaters?" Ron asked.

"He's a big boy Weasely, he can take care of himself. And was it not him who killed Voldemort?" Draco asked and tried to hide his smirk when they flinched at the name.

"Was I talking to you Malfoy? No I wasn't." Ron said, "And what the hell are you doing here any way? No one wants you here so get your fucking faggot ass out of here." Draco glared at Ron.

"Ron!" Harry cried.

"No, it's okay Harry. I know when I'm not wanted." Draco said then pulled Harry into a kiss. "I'll pick you up around 7 okay." he said as Harry blushed. Draco took a look at the two stund teenagers with a smirk then left.

"What the hell was that? And what did he mean he'll pick you up at 7?" Ron asked.

"We have a date tonight, and if you couldn't tell that was a kiss." Harry said still blushing.

"You can't go out with him Harry." Hermione said.

"Why?" Harry said coming out of his high from his kiss and annoyed that Hermione was trying to boss him around.

"Because he is a blood sucking monster Harry! He's just trying to suck you dry."Ron said.

"You're wrong! You have know idea what the hell you are talking about!" Harry yelled, "Vampires are not blood sucking monsters! They are loving creatures!"

"Harry, had Draco bitten you yet?" Hermione asked.

"No, why?" Harry asked.

"That means he has yet to mark you as his." Hermione said and Harry was confused. "We still have time to stop him from claiming you." She said and Harry instantly knew what she was trying to say.

"I think you are mistaken Hermione." Harry said laughing.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked pissed that he dared to say she was wrong.

"When a Vampire claims a human as theirs they first nip them to get their scent on them so other creatures know not to touch them. Then the Vampire courts their human and when the human decides it is time then the Vampire bites them to mark them." Harry said in a matter of fact tone Hermione usually uses.

"How do you know this?" Ron asked.

"I'm an expert on Vampires." Harry said proudly.

"Ron we're leaving." Hermione said then stomped out of the apartment with Ron right behind her.

"Mayne I should have kept my mout shut." Harry said.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, after you read take the poll on my profile :)

* * *

Dark Light**

**Summary-**

Draco is a Vampire Prince and Harry is his mate. Ron and Hermione hate the idea of Harry with Draco; they only want him with Ginny. Harry must now decide his he should stay with his friends who try and control him, or stay with the man he loved and can be himself with.

**Chapter II**

Harry ran over to the door and opened it to show Draco. "Hi" Harry said blushing.

"Hello, you look lovely." Draco said and Harry looked at his outfit. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt and black pants with two chains hanging off of them to form an 'X'.

"Thanks you look nice too." Harry said looking at Draco. He was wearing a tight black shirt and blue jeans.

"Not as nice as you though, you bet me and that is okay." Draco said as he took Harry's hand, and Harry blushed a deep read.

"Thank you." Harry said. Suddenly they both heard a loud noise from Harry's neighbors; it was like something hitting the wall. They looked at each other and the front door to Harry's neighbor's apartment slammed open.

"Get out you asshole!!!" A female voice yelled as a plate came flight out of the doorway along with a 15 year old boy with short spiky blond hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a red shirt with black letters that read 'An optimist is someone who falls off the Empire State Building, and after 50 floors says, 'So far so good!''

"Yo, Wolfy, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!!" The guy said with a deep accent.

"If you were sorry you wouldn't have done it in the first place!!" The girl now known as Wolfy yelled.

"It wasn't my idea, it was Rikuto's idea!!" The guy yelled.

"Oh don't you dare try and pin this on Rikuto, Thor!!" Wolfy yelled and another guy- Asian- with short spiky white hair with black tips, he was wearing a black shirt with silver letters reading 'You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be misquoted and misused, then used against you in the court of law'

"No he is right, it was my ideal!" the guy said laughing his ass off.

"That is it! You two can find your own place to stay!!" another girl said.

"Aw but Angel." Rikuto said

"No But!!" the girl yelled as she stepped out of the apartment she -Black- shoulder length black hair and light brown eyes, she had on a dark blue tank top, jean skirt, black tights, and cons. She folded her arms across her chest.

"We're sorry!!" the boys said.

"I don't think they are sorry at all, they just want to sleep in our apartment." Angel said as she turned to see a girl with long black hair with one blond streak and green eyes. She was wearing a black shirt with white letters that read 'If you can't see the bright side of life, polish the dull side.' she had on blue jeans that were ripped at the knees and signed all over the place, on her ass there read in large letters 'I'm the first to sign bitches!! -Matt' she has two belts hanging off her hips to form an 'X' and in her hand was a glass plate.

"I also don't think they are sorry . . .. oh look an audience!!" the girl said and everyone hit their forehead.

"Only you would notice that, Wolfy." Thor said.

"Shut up you." Wolfy said then looked at Draco and Harry. "Hello, who are you?" she asked smiled.

"Um, I'm Harry Potter." Harry said.

"I'm Draco Malfoy" Draco said.

"Hi, I'm Wolfy." she said

"And I'm Thor." Thor said and Wolfy glared at him.

"Are you still here?" she asked.

"I'm Angel" Angel said as she tried to hold Wolfy back.

"Am I'm. . ."

"Dead!!" Wolfy said as she tried to swing at Rikuto.

"No, I'm Rikuto." Rikuto said then hid behind Thor.

"Don't hide behind me. I ain't gonna save you." Thor said.

"Um, what's going on?" Harry asked, and Wolfy instantly turned around and smiled.

"Oh nothing, are you two going on a date or something?" Wolfy asked smiling with Thor in a head lock.

"Yes." Draco said.

"Really? Where to? Who asked who? What date is this? Have you two kissed yet? Who started it? How was it?" Angel asked all in one breathe.

"Whoa, whoa, breathe Angel breath." Rikuto said.

"Um, were going to that concert in muggle London ." Harry said and the four friends gave each other a look then smiled.

"I asked him." Draco said, "This is our first date, yes we have, I did, it was awesome." Draco said and Harry blushed.

"Aw, look he's blushing, so adorable!!" Wolfy said then ran over to Harry and pulled him into a hug. "I want one!!" she yelled.

"No, back off!" Angel said pulling Wolfy off of Harry, "He's mine" she said and pulled him into a hug. Draco gave a low growl that only Harry didn't hear, the four friends froze.

"No," Draco said pulling Harry out of Angel's grip and into a possessive/protective hug, "He is MINE no one else's!" He said and the four friends slowly backed up with their hands in the air.

"Alright man, we were just playing around." Wolfy said. Draco's eyes narrowed at her, then Harry's stomach.

"Sorry, it seems I'm kind of hungry." Harry said blushing.

"Hey its okay man, you're human it's bound to happen." Thor said.

"I know this great restaurant called Die freundliche Drache." Wolfy said.

"The concert. . ." Harry said.

"Won't start for another hour and will most likely start late so you have plenty of time." Rikuto said and grabbed Draco's wrist and started to pull both Harry -who was still being held by Draco- and Draco to the elevator.

**Scene change**

"Order anything you want, we are paying." Wolfy said and the other three looked at her.

"We are?" they asked.

"Yes, we probably just ruined their date, so it is the least we could do." she said like she was explaining how she found the cure for cancer.

"You don't have to." Harry said.

"Don't even try it hun, once she gets something in her head she ain't changing her mind." Thor said as he opened his menu."

"But. . ." Harry started but stopped when he felt an arm over his shoulders, he looked up to see Draco glaring at someone; he looked around but saw no one that Draco would be glaring. "

"Dude, who are you glaring at?" Rikuto asked.

"Everyone staring at my boyfriend." Draco growled at. The four friends gave each other a look.

"MEETING!!!" they suddenly yelled then ran out of the room leaving two shocked teenagers.

"They remind me of a group of people that I should know." Harry said and Draco gave Harry a sideways glance at him. The group of friends came running back in.

"Okay, so where were we?" Angel asked.

"Um. . ." Harry said.

"Oh yes ordering, Waitress" Wolfy said flagging down a waitress.

"Yes?" She asked.

"We're ready to order." Rikuto said.

"Okay, what will you have?" she asked pulling out her pad.

"I'll have a hamburger with onion rings, and a Mountain Dew." Wolfy said, the waitress wrote that down on her little pad.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with curly fries and a Sprite." Angel said, the waitress wrote this down.

"I'll have a hamburger with hot fries and a Root Beer." Thor said.

"I'll have a hamburger with fires and a Pib." Rikuto said. Harry looked at Draco sure that he knew what he wanted; he didn't know why he just knew.

"He'll have a cheeseburger with curly fries and a Mountain Due. I'll have a hamburger with onion rings and a Root Beer." Draco said, he took Harry's menu and handed it to the waitress along with his.

"Okay, I'll be back with your drinks." the waitress said.

"What?" Draco asked when he saw the look on the four friend's faces.

"Are you sure this is your first date?" Wolfy asked.

"Yes, why?" Draco asked as he took Harry's hand.

"Because you two seem really close for this to be a first date." Thor said as he leaned back in his chair.

"And you knew what he wanted to eat." Angel said as she started to hit on the table starting a beat. Harry's eyes widened.

"And you're very protective." Rikuto said looking at his nails.

"Well he is my. . ." Draco started but stopped when Harry suddenly stood up.

"I know where I've seen you! You're The Bleeding Roses! I should have known, I was just listening to your latest CD. God, I feel stupid." Harry said as he allowed Draco to gently pull him back to his seat as the waitress came back with their drinks.

"What gave it away? My attitude?" Thor asked.

"My outfit?" Rikuto asked.

"My hair?" Wolf asked.

"My face?" Angel asked.

"No, you drumming your hands." Harry said and their faces fell.

"We'll there goes my day." Wolfy said with a pout and everyone laughed.

"So you're a fan of ours, huh?" Rikuto said.

"Yup, a huge fan, I love you guys!!" Harry said then realized he had everyone's attention then blushed.

"I like you." Wolfy said and Draco growled. "Whoa down boy, I only meant as a friend, he's all yours." she said her hands in the 'I give up' sign.

"Did you just growl?" Harry asked.

"Where have you been? He has been growling all night." Thor said shocked.

"He can be a little. How can I say this nicely so I don't hurt your feelings?" Draco asked then looked at Harry who was pouting.

"Just say it, I'm stupid." Harry said.

"I was NOT going to say that I was going to say you can be a little air-headed some times." Draco said.

"And that means I'm stupid!" Harry said.

"You Are Not Stupid. I have seen your grades, you are smarter than Hermione!" Draco said, " Don't you ever think you are stupid!!"

"You're a Vampire." Harry randomly said.

"What?" Draco asked.

"You're a Vampire." Harry said again.

"And how did you come up with that?" Rikuto asked.

"Well he is protective, Possessive, handsome, smart, pale, he doesn't like people to look at me, and he isn't always nice yet not always mean." Harry said proud of himself.

**Scene Change**

"And where do you two think you are going?" Rikuto asked as Draco and Harry started walking towards the line.

"Getting in line so we can watch the show." Harry said pointing to the line.

"You are friends with the band. Do you really think we are going to make you stand in the crowd with all those drunks?" Angel asked twirling her drum sticks.

"Um. . ." Harry said.

"You are going to get us backstage." Draco said wrapping his arm around Harry's waist.

"Yup." they said together then dragged the two through the back stage door.


	3. MUST READ!

**Let me start this author's note by saying that those who can do, and those who can't bitch about others who can. I got a review from one of you _lovely_ reviewers who love to bitch about people, and I thought I would be so kind to answer _all_ your questions so that you will not be lost. But before I do, I have to say one thing. One of you don't like that I have yet to give all of the background information in the story, well here is what I have to say to that: How many stories (not counting the ones on Fanfiction) have you read that had all the information about the characters out there in the open? None, that is how many. It would not be a real story if every thing was out in the opening. And if you do not like this story, you see that green back button, it is there for a reason, use it and leave the story.  
**

**Q1:  
**

**"Were Harry and Draco friends at school?"**

**A:**

**No, Harry and Draco were not friends in school. Their relationship and their past will be explained later on in the story in bits.**

**Q2:**

**"Is it common knowledge that Draco is a vampire?"**

**A:**

**No, Draco being a Vampire is not common knowledge, the reason why Hermione and Ron knew that he was a Vampire well be explained in a later chapter.**

**Q3:**

**"Which side he was on the war?"**

**A:**

**I can not answer that with out giving a major part of the story away, so you will have to read the story to find out which side he was on. Sorry.**

**Q4:**

**"What age is Harry here?"**

**A:**

**I am sorry, this is my fault, I forgot to mention how old Harry was, I take full responsibility for that. Harry is 15 about to be 16 so that means he is still in school. The war took place in the middle of his fourth year, I am sorry I should have told you that in the first chapter. Please forgive me for not mentioning that.**

**Q5:**

**"Has Draco kissed Harry before? Because Harry took it all really well, not reacting at all."**

**A:**

**No, Draco and Harry have not kissed before this. And the reason that Harry didn't react at all was because he was in shock because the person he was in love with just randomly kissed him. Wouldn't you freeze when someone you like just randomly comes up and kisses you?**

**Q6:**

**"Why is Harry such an expert on Vampires and when he started studying them?"**

**A:**

**The answer to the first part of the question is in the story 'no shocker there considering that all the books in his apartment had something to do with Vampires.' You would think that having only books about vampires in your house that you would become an expert on vampires. Now for the second part of the question, I can not answer that now because it would give a major point in the story away, and I am not going to give anything away.**

**Q7:**

**"Who are these OC people, Rikuto?"**

**A:**

**The OC people are for reason that will be revealed later in the story, so please hang on and not bite my head off.**

**Q8:**

**"What do they have to do with the plot? I hate OC's most of the time. They take time away from the plot, time away from Harry and draco action. The story has to explain who they are and I have to remember it all."**

**A:**

**Like I said, the reason they are in the story is for reasons that will be revealed later. I am sorry you hate OC's most of the time, not every OC takes times away from the plot, some times they are needed for the plot. Yes they may take time away from the DracoXHarry action but some times it is good to take some time away for plot purpose. **

**Q9:**

**"It's good if Harry has other friends to turn to but why not Neville or Luna or someone else from the school without no extra background story needed?"**

**A:**

**Yes, I could have gone the easy way and brought in Neville or Luna, but they have their own place in the plot line and the OC people have a really important role in the story, it may not seem like that are not important now, but later on in the story they are needed.**

**----  
**

**Hopefully this helps a little. I will update as soon as I can. I am graduating this year so I am a little distracted. So please hang in there just a little bit longer. Oh wait two more things, dead feather wrote and said this to me "****I'd like to say I liked Harry and Draco here but they really weren't in this chapter." (A review for the second chapter), and my reply to that is: The second chapter was not meant to be about Harry and Draco, it was an entry chapter for the OC people.**

**dead feather also sent me this: "I really wished there would've been more on the vampires than just what Meyers came up. Hers view on them is so romaticed." (Chapter one Review) My reply is this: I only yes Meyers because her twilight book was the closest vampire book I had to me, if any of Anne Rice's books had been near me I would have used her.**


End file.
